For His Sake
by Fuyu no ame
Summary: After Shibusen destroys the Star Clan, White Star sets out to avenge his family; by becoming a history teacher at Shibusen. When he finds out that his son is still alive, he dedicates his life to making sure that Black Star doesn't become like him. What he doesn't expect however, is how his students and his son will change who he is and who he will be.
1. Gekido (Fury)

**Hi! This is my first Fan Fiction so please help me out by leaving a review. I highly value constructive criticism so please don't hold back. Also, I apologize before hand for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this and future chapters. **

**Unfortunately****, the main character of this story is not on the character list, so I listed four characters that will play an important role later in the story. Oh and there may be a lot of cussing in this story which is why I rated it M. There shouldn't be very much violence other than a couple of references to revenge stuffs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

A small man sits at a desk meant for someone...bigger and shakes as I glare at him.  
"Well." I growl. He jumps out of his over sized chair and warily inches towards me. My chin touches my chest as I look down at the man, who only reaches my lower stomach. He stops and slowly looks up at me with trembling eyes.  
"H... he...here you g...g...go." He stutters as he holds up my reward.  
I snatch the money out of his hand and quickly count it. _It's all here._ I whip around and stalk out of the room.  
As I walk through the halls of the large building, I growl at anyone who dares to get in my way. _Why does the ceiling have to be so low?_  
When the front door comes into view, I sprint to it and duck as I pass through the door.  
I jog towards the town near this building. _I'll buy something for Black Star before heading back to the village._

* * *

**Two hours later.**  
"Gahhh!" I yell out as I prick my self with this stupid needle, again. I take a deep breath before making a knot in the string and remove what's left over.  
"I'm done! Finally." I lift up my handy work and admire the roughly sewn words 'BLACK STAR'. _Maybe I shouldn't have made them all capital letters... It's too late now._ I set the blanket in my lap and rub my hands together. _Damn tailors. If you hadn't fled at the very sight of me, then I wouldn't have had to do this myself...and I would have been back by now._

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Black Star's blanket slides from my hand as I stare in horror at my burning village. I sprint towards my village.

As I run between the burning homes, I call out the names of my clan members. When no one replies, I glare at the ground and notice a piece of cloth on the ground with some kind of design on it.

"Shibusen!" I howl as I recognize the symbol.

My head falls to my chest as I drag my feet towards Black Star's blanket.

_"Black Star. I'm sorry." I whisper as I scoop up his blanket._

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will hopefully update chapter two soon. Thank you to all of my readers! I read through the first few chapters, and realized that the first two chapters should be in one chapter.  
**


	2. Keikaku (Plan)

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater.**

The clerk shakes as I tear through the rows of cloths looking for a good disguise. I pause every now and then to look at the help wanted poster that Shibusen posted earlier this week. I stop when I come across loose plain looking clothing. _Hum. This could work. _I grab the cloths and stride over to a dressing room. I quickly change and look at my new attire. _I look like a history teacher...Don't I?_ I stare at my reflection and breathe a silent sigh as I look at my star pupils. _Those are going to be a problem_.

I change back and storm over to the counter. I look around for the clerk who seems to be absent. _I was going to pay for these too. I guess I don't have to now._ I snatch a pair of glasses off of a display near the counter and return to the dressing room.

I set them on my nose, over my eyes and smile.

"Perfect." _The glass must distort the shape of my pupils. I don't like these though._ I walk back out and look through the glasses until I find one that I like.

I grab everything, including a backpack to hide my real cloths and return to the dressing room. I begin to change into the cloths I grabbed.

"Where is he?" A voice calls out. I quickly stuff my weapons into the backpack and sneak out of the building through the back. _That was too close. _I quickly exit the alley and blend into the crowd heading for the train station.

* * *

**Two weeks later. **

I stare in a mixture of shock and horror at the endless set of stair leading to the school. A student flies by me and sprints up the stairs. _She's running up those! Is she crazy? ...Well, I better take it slow since I, as a 'normal human', should not be able to climb those too quickly._  
...Half way up the stairs  
_How long are these stairs?_ Another student flies by. _How are they doing that? I'm a top notch assassin and these stairs are killing me._ Yet another student flies by me. This one however, stops a bit ahead of me.  
"Are you OK? He asks.  
"I'm fine." I gasp in Japanese. _Crap wrong language. Oh well, it doesn't matter. After all, I can't avenge my village if I die on these steps first._  
"Are you from Japan?" He replies in Japanese.  
"Ya. You?" I ask in English this time.  
"Yep me and my wife."  
"You have a wife?" I reply, surprised that someone as young as him has a wife.  
"Well not yet, but we're getting married soon."  
"Conglatulations." I reply in a thick accent. _This is going to be harder than I thought_(Referring to accent).  
"Hey, I meant to ask, but what business do you have at Shibusen?" He asks. I look at him and kindly, to the best of my ability, smile at him.  
"I came here to apply fol the teaching position."  
"For the third year history teacher." He calmly states.  
"Ya. How did-"  
"I can't take it anymore!" A man screams as he flies down the stairs.  
"Looks like the spot just opened up again." The student replies as he watches the man flee from the school. "Good luck." The student replies with a mischievous smile.  
"Hu?"  
"See you in class." The student smiles at me again before sprinting up the stairs again. _What's with this school?_

**Please leave a review. Thank you. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one.  
**


	3. Mensetsu (Interview)

**I finally updated! Sorry about the delay. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_There is something seriously wrong with this place_. I pass under one of the many guillotine like structures that mark a path through this strange room. I walk under the last guillotine and notice a man, completely clothed in black, facing a mirror on the far side of a platform.  
"Um, are you Shinigami-sama?" he continues to stare at the mirror. _Are his ears broken?_  
"I'm here fol the histoly teachel position. Oh, some guy lan out saying that he couldn't take it anymole."

"Is that all that he said?"  
"Ya."  
"If you want to leave now, I won't hold it against you."  
"I can take anything you thlow at me, Shinigami-sama." _Damn accent. _He whips around.  
"I won't be upset if you run away later." He calmly replies.  
"Oh don't worry. I'm hele to stay." _Well at least until I've avenged my family._  
"That's wonderful! We've gone through six teachers this week!I'm so glad that someone like you is here.I was worried that we would never find a replacement for the teacher that Franken Stein dissected...oops." He cheerfully replies. _Hu?_  
"Who is Flanken Stein?" I calmly ask. Shinigami sighs.  
"He's a third year student at this school." He replies, hanging his head in despair. _Note to self: If that kid even tries to dissect me, then he will be the first person here to be terminated_.  
"I'll keep an eye on him." I cheerfully reply. Shinigami seems to appear relieved when I say this. _Why is he wearing a mask, and why am I just noticing this now?_  
"That's great! I'm so glad that you're here. Oh and don't worry about background checks and what not. We're taking anyone who lasts through this semester unless, of course, you attack the students or cause them any harm." He tells me in a nervous tone. _'Cause them any harm'. What are you expecting a witch to apply... or maybe someone like me..._  
"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Aftel all, I have nothing to hide." _Not for long anyway._  
"Perfect! I'll have one of the other teachers show you to your first period! Class will start in twenty minutes!" He tells me as he calls one of the teachers using the mirror. _This is too easy. Either these people are stupid or this is a trick of some kind. Damn, I was hoping that I could quit acting...nice and cheerful. Acting like this is making me_ nauseous.

**Ya! We're finally out of exposition! Thank you to all of my readers! More people are reading my lovely fan fic than I thought. More nauseating kindness from our OOC main character coming up and at some point some crying. I'll try to reply soon though I should warn you that after the next chapter, I might run into a figurative wall. I hope not, but we'll see.  
**

**Please review and thank you! **


	4. Kōun (Good Luck)

**Hi I finally updated and it's longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm ending my sad attempt at an accent in this chapter and it will not appear again. It was starting to bother me, even though it only lasted one chapter. I'm still surprised that so many people are reading this. I seriously didn't expect anyone to read this, so thank you to all of my readers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.**

As I sit in a chair with my feet on the desk, I silently watch my fist period (homeroom) students.

A familiar red haired kid watches me with eager eyes. He is sitting in the last row on the right (my right) side of the classroom. Next to him sits a white haired kid with murderous intent in his eyes and a scalpel in his left hand. In front of him lays a tray with more tools on it. _Ah that must be Franken Stein... WAIT! Is he planning on dissecting me on the first day?! _

In the bottom right corner is a blond kid with headphones in his ears.

...

"Oh watch out for Justin. He always has headphones in his ears and he blasts the music so loud that he can't hear anything. Don't let that fool you though, he can read lips." The teacher, that Shinigami sent to show me to my first period, replies.

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

...

_So that's Justin Law._

In the middle row is a kid wearing a bear mask-what the-and a monkey. _...Why do I have a monkey in my homeroom?_

A kid covered in tattoos sits in the bottom left corner of the right side of the room. He is holding a bundle of cloth and looks as if he's been sleeping outside for a couple of days.

A girl covered in bandages sits on the left side of the room across from the kid with the bundle of cloth.

A blond girl with an eye patch sits in the middle row on the left side. Next to here is a black haired girl with glasses.

The last student is in the top right corner drinking a cup of coffee.

A set of stairs splits the classroom in half. All of the girls are on the left side while all of the boys sit on the right side._ Ok…_

I stand up, drawing the attention of my students and write my name on the board in both kanji and in romaji.

星白 Hoshi Shiro (Pronounced shelo.)

"Hajimemashite(Nice to meet you), I am Hoshi Shiro." While saying this, I bow to my class. _And so it begins._ I look up at my class.

I am your homeroom and history teacher." _Yes no accent!_

"You did get hired. Kōun(good luck)." Spirit replies.

"Yes, ah arigatō(thank you)." _Kōun? Again. What's going on h-Wait where is Franken Stein?_

"Hoshi Shiro. Can I dissect you?" A menacing voice whispers into my right ear. _ #$&&*#****** ##$%&** !_

"No, Franken Stein, you may not dissect me." I calmly reply. He stares at me in shock. _What?! Did you think that I would say 'Sure. Go ahead and open me up' hu?!_

Please return to your seat." He silently returns to his seat.

"Sorry I'm late!" A tall, slender girl with grayish hair and dark green eyes calls out as she enters the classroom.

"Oi(Look/hey there), Sensei! That is my wife and she's holding my daughter Maka! Maka!" Spirit shouts from his seat, while waving his arm towards the girl and the baby in her arms.

"Is it ok if we bring her to class Sensei?" She asks.

"Of course!" I turn toward the rest of the class.

"You may sit wherever you want." Justin remains in his seat. The kid in the bear mask and the monkey sit next to Justin. Spirit moves next to the girl in bandages who moved next to the kid with the bundle of cloth. Spirit's wife sits between him and the girl. The two girls on the left side of the room stay where they are, while the kid drinking coffee sits next to the girl with the eye patch. They hold hands over the desk. _Hm. A couple._

Stein moves next to Spirit, who smiles as he sits down. _Is Spirit friends with Stein?_ A tiny, almost negligible smile finds its way onto Stein's lips._ I guess so._

"Now that everyone is comfortable, let us get to know each other better. Each of us will say our full name, whether you are a weapon or a meister, and something about yourself. Starting with Law-kun." Justin stares at me. I point to him and repeat what I just said. "I know you can read lips." I mouth to him.

He frowns and replies, "My name is Justin Law. I'm a weapon and I don't have a meister." He shouts. _Ow._

"I'm Tezca Tlipoca, I'm a weapon, and I hope to one day replicate another version of myself. This is Enrique. He is a meister and he loves to tell jokes." _Those two will never cease to amaze me will they._

"I am Franken Stein. I am a meister and I can resonate with multiple weapons. _Hu. I was expecting something about dissecting things. _I also look forward to dissecting you Shiro." _There it is._

"I'm Spirit, a weapon, and I'm a father." He gives me a thumbs up. _I already knew that. Next is Spirit-kun's wife._

"I'm-" The bell signaling the end of class, cuts her off.

**Please leave a review, they will help me improve the story. Thank you. I will hopefully post the next chapter soon! This next chapter will be an interesting one(in a good way) so please look forward to it! ^-^**


	5. Kaishi (Beginning)

**Hi. I finally got this chapter up! Just to let you know, from here on out, there will be more cuss words and violence/suggested violence, well not a ton more.**

The bell of my second period (history) rings. _Finally!_

"See you tomorrow class." I reply with a smile. I walk out of the classroom and straight into the combat teacher.

"Ah sorry." I, to the best of my ability, kindly apologize. He glares at me and grunts. As he walks past me, I remember a question that I forgot to ask that one teacher, who showed me to this classroom.

"Hey what do I do between classes." He pauses and sighs, or grunts.

"Do you have anything to grade?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"No." I reply.

"Then go home asshole." He growls at me. _What the fuck did you just call me? _Oh so familiar killing intent swirls around me as I tighten my grip on the pencil in my hand.

"Thank you." I somehow manage to kindly say despite the building rage and killing intent.

"Humph." He breaths before walking into the classroom. The pencil in my hand snaps in half.

* * *

I hold my grocery bags above my head as I push through the crowd of people going home for the day. _Damn. I'm not used to this. People usually get out of my way. Well, they get out of White Star's way. Shiro hand is just another ordinary person. I can't forget that if I want my plan to succeed._

The sound of a baby crying echoes through a nearby ally way.

…

(Sounds of a baby crying)

A pair of battle worn hands reaches out towards a crying child. They gently scoop up the crying baby and carefully hold him against an equally scared chest. Battle toned arms slowly cradle him.

"Shhh. It's ok Black Star, Papa's here." Muffled voices can be heard in the background

"But he'll kill him." My wife's whispers in the next room.

"There's nothing we can do but pray that Black Star stops crying."

Black Star cries louder and begins to hic up. I quietly chuck at this causing Black Star to stop crying and look up at me. I rub his cheek as my lips pull up into an awkward smile. A goofy grin spreads across his face before he bursts into a fit of laughter.

…

I stand in the alley way staring at one of my students. The one with the tattoos and the bundle of cloths. _It can't be._

"Sid." I call out. He looks up at me as he cradles the bundle against him. Desperation fills his eyes along with another emotion that I don't recognize.

"Shiro?" He replies.

"Ya, it's me." I smile at him. The desperation disappears and is replaced with that unknown emotion.

"Please help us." He looks at the bundle and tilts it towards me revealing a looks at me with his sunken eyes. His face is coated with dirt and black bags hang under his eyes. I look down at the clean, round, and healthy infant that is innocently unaware of the condition of his guardian. _You're the one that won't last much longer._

"Why are you sleeping outside?" I ask him.

"I can't find a place to stay." He sadly replies.

"What about your parents?"

"They kicked me out."

"So you can't afford to get an apartment?"

"I can. They just won't let me rent one." _He doesn't do drugs, it would show. He looks as if he hasn't slept or eaten in a while. Criminal record maybe._

"Why not?" That unnamed emotion drains from his eyes. _That's interesting._

"Sorry." He replies before cuddling the baby to keep him warm. I sit next to him.

"Is he yours?" He looks at me with a sad smile.

"I kinda adopted him recently. His parents died and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Really what happened?"

"His parents killed a lot of people, so Shinigami-sama sent me and a few others to kill them."

"They must have been strong."

"Ya."

"Then what."

"I heard crying, so I went to check it out and I found this little guy in a crib. I asked Shinigami-sama if I could raise him. I told him that if this child turned out like his father, then I would kill him myself. He said yes. So I took him with me."

"Why?" I ask him as a strange feeling begins to grow within me. _He's not lying. _He looks at me with a confused expression. "Why did you save him?"

"Why should a baby be punished for the crimes of his father? He didn't do anything wrong. He's just a child." That feeling explodes in my chest.

"Ok." I quietly reply. He looks at me with that emot—no—with hope filled eyes.

"You can stay with me for as long as you need too." I tell him. Tears fill his eyes and flow down his cheeks.

"Thank you!" He sobs. Once he stops, I help him get up and take him to the furniture shop.

* * *

The shop keeper looks at Sid weird.

"I would like to buy a crib and futon, one that can be laid out on the floor."

"For the kid and baby." The shop keeper asks.

"Yes." I reply. _Why does he keep looking at Sid like that. _

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply. Frustration and anger begin to build up.

"Really?"

"Ya." The frustration and anger grow. _Just sell me the fucking futon and crib. Wait. Do I have enough room for that shit. No I just have room for one of them. Sid could share my futon. But cribs are expensive…_

"Hey how old is the baby?" I ask Sid.

"He is two years old." He replies. Two_ hu… maybe I should just get a futon… we could push them together to save room. Shit what am I doing. (Internal Sigh)._

"Did the kid tell you who the baby is?" The shop keeper drawing me from my thoughts.

"No and I don't care. I just want a soft futon." I tell the shop keeper. I turn to Sid and say, "Sorry, I don't have very much room in my apartment, so I can only get a futon or crib and the baby is old enough to sleep on a futon."

"That's ok. We can share." He shyly replies.

"Don't worry about the landlord. He would let the kishin rent a room if he paid every month." _Or a member of the Star Clan. Not that he knows he is housing one. He's a pretty nice guy though. I'm surprised that Sid didn't find him._

"I doubt that." The shop keeper mumbles. He leads us to a small futon that is nice and soft. _It feels like a cloud. I think I'll get this one. _

"This futon comes in three sizes: twin, full and queen." Memories of my futon that is slowly falling apart flash through my mind. _Note to self: Stop buying futons at garage sales. _I look at Sid.

"You wouldn't mind if we all share do you?" I ask him. He smiles at me._ Finally._

"No. I'm ok with that." He replies.

"Ok then. I would like to buy the queen size of this futon." _Something is off about my reply. Oh well. It doesn't matter._

"Do you want me to ship it?" The shop keeper asks.

"Na. I want to get it today. I'll just carry it out."

"Are you sure? It's heavy." He asks.

"Ya. I'll manage." _Damn. I'm going to have to pretend that I'm having a harder time caring it than I really am._ I pay for the futon and the shop keeper shows me to the back room. I pick up my new futo-_Damn this thing is heavy. I think I can make it back to the apartment and… I have to go up three flights at the apartment (I cry internally). _

"You ok." Sid and the shop keeper ask.

"Ya I'm fine. Come on Sid, let's go." I huff as I carry the mattress out of the store.

"Thanks for letting me go out through the supply door thing." I gasp.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be starting school soon, so I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter.**


End file.
